The present invention relates to the field of automated target tracking and recording systems.
Video and still cameras have until recently been primarily used to capture images of a subject, person(s) or scenery, in order to be shared with others or be viewed at a later time. However, with the introduction and mass adoption of the wearable point-of-view (POV) camera, the subject is no longer a person(s), but rather the user's point of view. Or more simply the camera's subject is now what the user is seeing or experiencing. And when the POV camera user is jumping off a cliff or extreme skiing in the Rockies, the user's experience, or the subject of the POV video, can be very exciting indeed. This new camera use case has created an expanding market for wearable cameras and accessories.
Although capturing a user's POV during extreme action sports can produce fantastic video footage, the story is not complete without the actor or actors involved.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved automated target tracking and recording systems that address the shortcomings described above.